


让他降落（二）

by shenwenning970



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Paulo Dybala, Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 5





	让他降落（二）

目所能及的地方，是一片锐利的白光，Paulo仰躺在地毯上，Leo跨坐在他的腰腹间，濡润的唇薄软微张。他已经忘掉了是怎么跟Leo在意乱情迷里滚进这个房间，自然不会记得刚刚在电梯间里到底吻了那对唇瓣有多少次。而Leo连裤子都懒得给他扒下来，只是扯开了拉链就埋下了头。下一秒，Paulo全身热血下涌，立刻就要失守大关，Omega柔软的口腔中唇齿一转，用舌底顶住了他膨胀的法门，然后用力吮吸了一下。

热血回流到眼睛，Paulo感觉到了从眼底传来的胀痛，从来高踞长空的Omega会有动人的风情，这件事就好比从兰花上开出玫瑰的气韵一样。Paulo伸手从他的腰间摸到领口那枚扣子，用力把所有束缚都扯开，Leo吐出了嘴里堪称狰狞的巨物，直起腰把淅沥黏腻的白浊重新印到男孩的嘴角。

Paulo握住了Omea凌乱的发尾，用自己的舌头一再索讨，终于跌跌撞撞地把人放倒在床，他舔舐着Leo侧颈上细长的血管，甚至游弋到了那一块微鼓的腺体之上，被Leo不轻不重地用脚尖轻弹了一下胯下以示警告。翡翠微黯，他从善如流地回到正规，继续用舌尖轻触Omega的脖颈，前胸，吮过劲瘦的腰线后原路返回，衔住冰沙峰顶的榴籽，Leo向后仰头，眼帘半垂，Alpha灼热的口腔几乎融化了他胸前一点，他恼怒于男孩的大胆，不知道从哪扯出一条黑睡衣的腰带伸手去抓他支撑在侧的手腕，Paulo抢先一步反握进自己手里，咬着身下人的喉结把丝带蒙上了他的眼睛。

分量过分的润滑剂被挤进窄孔，顺着指尖的兜转被挤成一片泡沫，Alpha继续逗弄着另一枚艳丽的莓果，因舌苔的摩挲而渐渐硬挺起来。Leo重新揽住了Paulo的肩背，绛紫的握痕在手腕上如一圈镣铐，他足尖紧绷，趾节间夹住了床单，腿根的一线银亮蜿蜒爬行到脚踝，有淫靡的水声滴答作响。Paulo抬起他的膝窝，把那两条小腿揽在自己的手臂上，在收放之前再次啮住了那两弯唇瓣。

这是他的无端绮梦，是他的崇高理想，是他万众仰望的国王，星河遥递的月亮。

被进入的时候他到底尖叫出声，小男孩死死压着他的手，凶猛地舔食着他的口腔，无法吞咽的口水的从嘴角留下，Leo以为自己会因为这个吻窒息而亡。他偏过头，小男孩的手指凑上来，仔仔细细描摹他嘴唇的形状。他自抑地不去给男孩的肩背上留下抓痕，转而插进了他的头发，到处乱翘的头发有点扎手，很多年，他以为自己早就忘了发茬划过掌心的微痒。彼此的尾椎是感同身受的酥麻，Leo的后足跟抵住了Paulo的脊骨，年轻气盛的Alpha把鼻骨贴在他的胸膛上，用鼻尖探寻着Omega冶艳动人的暗香。

Paulo知道Leo从来很白，即便小时候是画质粗糙的电视转播里，他和身边的队友永远像麦绥莱勒的版画，黑白分明。现在青色的血管被紧闭的牙关撑的发紧，凸浮在苍白的底色上，延伸进黑丝带的遮掩里，高贵又脆弱。他深俯下去，拗折起Omega紧绷的小腿，以齿轻啮细踝，浓密的吻痕让他想起科尔多瓦灿若云霞的赛波花，他抱着数枝花束穿过礼拜的教堂，荼荼欲燃，蕊洁如雪，就那样静静盛放在他的怀中。

赘余的润滑和乱七八糟的体液从两瓣雪丘之间挤出了一条潺潺溪水，Paulo不舍地看着湿烫的软牢寸寸释出他深埋其中的巨质，碾压下层层服帖收敛在密合的隧道的软肉层层展开，艳丽到销魂蚀骨。和他的赛波花眼尾一样，是锦鲤游曳时突然摆展的尾身。

Paulo第二天上飞机的时候还带着一身腥咸，一夜的醉生梦死无暇他顾，是一夜荒唐还是一见钟情？他希求巴塞罗那给他的答案，于是只能一场一场，从自己的赛程表里挑出可以飞赴的空暇，他发誓，他对那个被Leo抱在怀里的小肉球绝不妒忌，他们会相处的很好。

“你喜欢这样是吗？”Guardiola伸手撩开Leo耳廓边散乱的头发，一条粗糙的麻绳横缠在Omega细白的手腕上，在铁艺床头打着死结，Alpha身上的云杉气让他发颤，他略显尖削的下巴被人捏在手里，“Leo，乖一点，别让我把你撕碎。”


End file.
